Happy Birthday, Mello
by Marriot-chan
Summary: Mello cumple años... y le gustaría pasarselo con alguien especial MelloxNear


-Ah…, Feliz cumpleaños, Mello-

Un chico se sonrojo al por mayor, tratando de esconder inútilmente el carmín de sus mejillas volteando hacía otro lado.

El otro, quedo sorprendido ante esa reacción. Sólo se limitó a sonreír y a darle unas palmaditas al otro en la cabeza.

-Gracias, Near…, mejor vallamos con los demás para seguir comiendo pastel-

_-"Near"-_

Un susurró se escapo de sus labios y junto con eso, comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

La habitación estaba completamente iluminada. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió que casi fuera medio día. Volteó a su izquierda y notó que estaba completamente solo.

-¿Matt?

El chico salió de la cama y comenzó a buscar al pelirrojo. Lo primero que haría el encontrarlo sería darle una reprimenda por haberlo dejado dormir tanto. Escuchó un ruido en la cocina y se acercó

-¿Matt?-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-De la nada, el pelirrojo se le aventó encima para abrazarlo- Que cumplas muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos más-agregó, restregando su cabeza en una de las mejillas del rubio

-ok, ok, ok, gracias Matt, me estás ahogando, quítate-pidió, tratando de zafarse de tan asfixiante gesto.

-Te compré un pastel de chocolate, en la mejor pastelería de la ciudad-

Mello miró el presente, impresionado

-justo como los viejos tiempos- Matt

-como en los viejos tiempos- sonrió el otro.

Al diablo con Kira, ese día no pensaba a echar a perder su cumpleaños con tristes recuerdos o rencores. Se la pasaría bien, sin importar quien estuviera a su lado o no.

En otro lado, en ese mismo momento, un chico miraba atentamente el monitor de una computadora. En su mente recordaba todas las veces que había hablado con esa persona que había osado usurpar un nombre que no merecía y que solamente ensuciaba.

"L".

La persona que más admiraba estaba muerta…, junto con muchas de sus ilusiones.

Sin quererlo, se había convertido en la persona más despreciable del mundo para alguien a quien quería mucho…, _para la única persona que había amado_.

Nunca había logrado comprender aquel sentimiento de Mello. Aunque siempre mostraba que lo odiaba, había unas contadas veces en que se portaba… "lindo". En ciertos días, no lo miraba con desprecio ni se mostraba enojado; simplemente sonreía y trataba de ser amable…, el día que cumplía años. _Un día como hoy…_

Soltó un leve suspiró y se talló los ojos. Se sentía algo cansado.

-¿Sucede algo Near?- preguntó una voz femenina

El chico volteó y miró a la rubia con desasosiego.

-No pasa nada, Ridner-

-Tienes una llamada, ¿no piensas contestar?-

Near giró su cabeza y vio una "L" en el monitor. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta.

De nuevo ese farsante…

-¿Qué quieres, L?- preguntó, de una forma nada amable; contestando en el acto. Tener que hablar con ese usurpador en un día tan especial no le causaba ninguna gracia.

-Nea…-

Con un repentino ataque de rabia, el chico cortó la comunicación. Se apartó del escritorio empujando su silla con un pie.

Ridner y Gevanni intercambiaron miradas de confusión

-¿Near…?-preguntó tímidamente la chica- ¿sucede algo malo?-

-No, no importa- contestó mientras se ponía unos zapatos _(imaginemos que tiene unos xD)_ – voy a salir, por que si me quedo un segundo más creo que voy a explotar-

-pero… ¿no es peligroso? Near, por favor, no cometas una estupidez-

El chico los fulminó con la mirada.

-No soy un estúpido, Gevanni, así que por ende, no pienso cometer una estupidez- contestó fríamente, saliendo del lugar…

…

-Fue un lindo detalle, Matt, gracias- sonrió el rubio, sosteniendo con cuidado la cabeza del pelirrojo para ponerla sobre el sofá. Logró ponerse de pie y puso una manta sobre el otro, que se había quedado completamente dormido a su lado desde hacía un rato.

Toda la tarde se la habían pasando hablando y jugando videojuegos…, algo muy simple, pero al fin de cuentas muy agradable.

Como siempre, la necesidad de satisfacer su paladar con un chocolate lo abordó. Buscó una barra en el cajón donde siempre tenía varias por sus antojos. Sin embargo…, estaba vacío.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió del lugar con dinero, cubriéndose con su chamarra preferida y poniéndose unos lentes para evitar ser reconocido.

La tienda más cercana quedaba a unos cuantos minutos, era cuestión de atravesar un parque y 2 calles después llegaría a su destino.

La noche era algo fría, típico de estar a punto de entrar al invierno, "sólo alguien muy estúpido saldría sin un suéter a esas horas" pensaba mientras veía la oscuridad en el cielo y la forma tan brillante en que se veían las estrellas.

-Near…- susurró, recordando lo que había soñado esa mañana- tal vez… si "esto" hubiera pasado en otras circunstancias…hubiera funcionado. –

Su ida a la tienda duró muy poco. Pronto ya estaba de regreso con una bolsa llena de barra de chocolates. Y un par de cajetillas de cigarros para Matt. Aunque odiaba que fumara, lo tenía que soportar.

Dio unos pasos más y escuchó unos sollozos. Parecían los de un niño pequeño, así que se detuvo. Si había un niñito perdido en ese lugar, estaba en peligro. Camino hacía donde provenía el llanto.

…

Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que salió del cuartel. Tenía mucha hambre y frío. Había salido muy campante sin ponerse nada encima y ahora estaba resintiendo todo. En la oscuridad de la noche no reconocía muy bien la ciudad. Según había memorizado las calles para no perderse, pero ahora no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba.

Vio un pequeño parque y se fue a sentar a una de las tantas banquillas. Descansaría un poco y relajaría su mente. Así tal vez podría recordar el camino de regreso.

Bonita manera de pasar el cumpleaños de Mello. Le hubiera gustado verlo sólo una vez…, aunque fuera de lejos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estás comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas. Nunca se había sentido mal en su vida, ni siquiera cuando se había enterado de la muerte de L. Lo peor para él fue que después de enterarse de ese terrible acontecimiento, Mello lo había menospreciado y se había ido, dejándolo solo.

-tal vez… si nos hubiéramos conocido bajo otras circunstancias, en otro tiempo… hubiera funcionado- susurró, apenas con un hilo de voz…., sin poderlo evitar, los sollozos escaparon de su boca, junto con el aumento de sus lágrimas, sintiéndose en el fondo de un barranco.

El ruido de algo chocar contra el piso lo hizo sobresaltarse. Miro hacía enfrente y vio que alguien estaba ahí. No pudo distinguir quien era, así que lo único que pudo sentir fue miedo...

-¿N-Near…?-

_Imposible…_

Sus ojos se abrieron al por mayor y su boca se abrió ligeramente. La figura de Mello debía ser una alucinación, su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, una muy pesada.

Se levantó y acercó despacio al otro. En cualquier momento la imagen se esfumaría y todo volvería a ser normal. Sin embargo, cuando sintió la suave piel debajo de sus dedos, supo que eso era real.

Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo. 

Mello también deseaba que la figura de Near fuera un espejismo, pero sabía que no lo era. Se quedo petrificado al momento del toque. Sus rodillas temblaron al igual que sus manos.

Near no hizo otra cosa más que llorar más…, sus lágrimas corrían incontrolables por sus mejillas al igual que sus sollozos escapaban de su boca. Balbuceaba entrecortadamente algo que el otro no podía entender.

Ambos tenían una mezcla encontrada de sentimientos. _¿Alegría? ¿Enojo? ¿Tristeza?_ Todo eso se arremolinaba en el pecho de los dos. El menor sin pensarlo siquiera se aferró al pecho del otro. Mello se quedo boquiabierto…, sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos.

¿Pero que me está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?- se preguntaba mentalmente. Sentir a Near tan cerca lo inundaba de una extraña calidez y de un extraño cosquilleo. Tenía ganas de apartarlo e irse lejos, muy lejos. Pero lo único a que atinaron sus manos fue a abrazarlo y acercarlo más.

No había nada que decir ni que hacer. Ambos se quedaron juntos por un rato, sin escuchar otra cosa más que los débiles sollozos del menor. Mello no encontraba ninguna forma para tranquilizarlo ni tampoco el valor para apartarse…

-Mello…-

Las miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de ambos estaban inundados en lágrimas y miraban suplicante al otro.

Near tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él, de quedarse a su lado, de abrazarlo, de…todo. A pesar de que habían pasado pocos años desde su separación, le parecieron siglos… y ahora que por fin estaba frente a la persona en la que pensó todo ese tiempo, no podía decir nada.

Mello, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír débilmente.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

Un color carmín inundo las mejillas del otro. Le daba tanta vergüenza decirle que se había perdido y que tenía hambre y frío que no pudo decir nada. Sin embargo, el otro pareció entenderle.

-Estas no son lugares para ti, Near- susurró. Se quito la chamarra y se la puso al menor en la espalda.- Te puedes enfermar…-

El niño sólo pudo sonreír tristemente. Miró hacía el piso y vio varias barras de chocolate esparcidas, se agachó y comenzó a reunirlas todas, para después dárselas a Mello en la mano.

-Puedes quedarte con esta-habló, entregándole una- es una sorpresa…verte.

Near lo miro fijamente.

-F-Feliz cumpleaños, Mello…- balbuceó, antes de echarse a llorar otra vez.

El rubio sonrió

-Gracias, Near-

Y sin más, lo abrazo de nuevo, feliz de escucharlo de nuevo, de verlo, de sentir su cálido cuerpo una vez más.

…

Sip, esta algo churro, lo admito xD Pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada en el cumpleaños de Mello. (Ya tenemos la misma edad, chocolatito TwT)


End file.
